1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for summary collection and playing of scenes and a recording medium thereof, and more particularly to a system and a method for summary collection and playing of scenes and a recording medium thereof, which can retrieve a demanded media segment by means of scene description information.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, media data is usually played in a linear manner. Image playing software provides a timeline of playing the media data correspondingly. A user may click different positions of the timeline or drag a slider on the timeline to determine an image playing segment.
However, when a user is unfamiliar with the content of media data but intends to create summary data for the media data, the user needs to spend much time to find demanded video scenes. Next, the precision of dragging a slider depends on the length of the timeline. If the timeline is too short, it is difficult for the user to drag the slider to a demanded fixed point, and operational troubles of the user are increased. Thirdly, when a user intends to acquire a targeted image or voice from the media data or to further create proper media summary data for the media data, the user must manually control the timeline and cannot directly find related video scenes. Fourthly, to improve the precision of image collection, at least one of a specific image collection program, software, and tool needs to be used. However, the preceding problems increase not only the cost of media collection but also the operational complexity for a user. In addition, a user cannot make a personalized choice and watch a desired segment and the media cannot be flexibly operated.
Therefore, how to simplify the collection, control, and operation of the media data and meanwhile supply a customized media control technology meeting user requirements is a subject to be considered by manufacturers.